La Gesta de un Noble Caballero
by LaCigale
Summary: Un histórico amor que no puede ser olvidado... una perspectiva diferente, en una epoca distinta, pero el amor permanecerá intacto...
1. Capitulo I: Un Caballero llamado Andrew

Idea original: La Cigale

Inspirado en la Rosa de Versalles de Riyoko Ikeda

**LA GESTA DE UN NOBLE CABALLERO**

**Capitulo I: Un Caballero llamado Andrew**

Hace mucho tiempo en un lugar lejano, regentado por las personas que obtenían poder mediante el abuso y la fuerza, un noble caballero apareció y su nombre marco el comienzo del nacimiento de una leyenda.

**Yorkshire 1196**

En medio del denso bosque de Sherwood, la silueta de un hombre iba apareciendo bajo la tenue luz que entraba por los rayos del sol, iba mostrándose velozmente, mientras se escuchaban las fuertes pisadas de un caballo galopando a toda velocidad. Mientras mas se iba acercando a la luz, se empezaba a notar la figura de aquel misterioso hombre, de cabellos castaños y tez blanca, su cabello agitado por el viento, denotaba que llegaba hasta sus hombros, su semblante tan fresco y lozano, hacían notar su juventud y vigor, cuando se iba acercando a la luz del sol, se podía apreciar que sus ojos eran tan verdes como una esmeralda, y sus labios eran carnosos y rosáceos, y en ellos se mostraban una sonrisa a medias que denotaban satisfacción. Mientras galopaba se veía la libertad correr por sus venas, como si fuera un alma libre que nació en un mundo de opresión, pero ante ella él era inmune.

Al salir de aquel bosque, vio una aldea en llamas, con mucha gente corriendo despavorida y contrariada, gritando y lamentándose, pero pudo notar que un hombre estaba atacando a un anciano, él empuño fuertemente su espada, sin tener ningún tipo de temor, se acerco sutilmente sin tratar de llamar atención alguna hacia él, aquel hombre que parecía mas un bandido con cicatriz profundas en el rostro, tenia entre sus manos lo que parecía una pequeña y sucia bolsa de cuero, un anciano le pedía clemencia , pero este no tenia piedad en su mirada y levanto su espada para dirigirle una brutal estocada, pero una espada se adelanto asesinando aquel ruin ser, cayendo lentamente al suelo, el anciano perplejo aun por lo sucedido, quedo inmóvil, pero poco a poco fue cobrando conciencia sobre lo había sucedido, arrodillándose ante nuestro caballero, que lucia tan gallardo ante la puesta de sol, el anciano le pregunto su nombre, a lo que él respondió agachándose ante el pobre desdichado y mirándolo al rostro dijo:"Mi buen hombre, mi nombre es Andrew Fitzwalter" el anciano quedo aun mas perplejo, llevándose las manos a la boca como sorprendido, luego dijo "usted es aquel valiente joven de quien tanto hablan, que no teme a la autoridad y se revela ante la injusticia, gracias muchacho por salvarme y salvar mi único patrimonio", el patrimonio al que se refería el anciano eran 10 monedas de oro, que representaban el trabajo de toda su vida.

Andrew levanto al enclenque anciano, y trato de que le explicase que había sucedido con aquella aldea, que ahora solo había sido reducida a cenizas, el anciano con lagrimas en los ojos explico, que en aquel día, muy temprano en la mañana, unos hombres vinieron en caballos, reclamando el tributo que debían ofrecer al Sheriff de Nottingham, pero muchos aldeanos se rehusaron por que ya no tenían con que sobrevivir, y los rufianes ante la negativa de la gente, empezaron a masacrar a la población, quemando y destruyendo el lugar, Andrew indignado por los hechos, sintió mucha ira y coraje por actos tan repudiables, sintiendo que debía de continuar con su misión de proteger a quienes mas lo necesitasen, cuando ya se encontraba listo nuevamente para partir, el anciano le pregunto, el por que se dedicaba ayudar a otros, a lo que él solo respondió "Ese es el destino que se me encomendó..." se subió a su caballo color azabache y ya de espaldas dijo: "cuídese mucho anciano, un gusto conocerlo" y partió sin mirar atrás.

En el camino hacia la ciudad de Nottingham, Andrew empezó a buscar provisiones para su largo viaje, pero en el transcurso sintió que estaba siendo perseguido por alguien, al principio, solo tomo su espada teniendo aun la misma sensación sintiéndose intranquilo, pero continuo su camino, teniendo consigo el sentimiento que aun lo seguían, volteo varias veces sin poder ver que o quienes estaban tras él, a lo que rápidamente en un acto de acrobacia, subió rápidamente a uno de los árboles, desapareciendo entre las frondosas hojas de los robles, y la persona que lo seguía por fin hizo su aparición mostrando ser solo un pequeño niño de aparentemente unos doce años de edad, Andrew salto atrás de él apuntándolo con la empuñadura de su espada, preguntándole su nombre, pero el niño seguía sin decir palabra alguna, Andrew no sabia como tratar con él, pero en el silencio de aquel bosque se escucho el gruñir del estomago del mozuelo, Andrew hecho a reír, sonrojando de sobremanera al niño, pero de su morral saco una manzana ofreciéndosela gentilmente, y el niño rápidamente tomo la manzana, comiéndosela aceleradamente, Andrew estaba sorprendido no había visto a nadie comer tan rápido y entendió que el muchachito no había comido en tal vez varios días, ofreciéndole mas manzanas de su reserva, y dijo: "Me llamo Andrew Fitzwalter...Mucho gusto" extendiéndole su mano y sonriendo muy amablemente, el niño lo miro a los ojos y se dibujo en su rostro una tímida sonrisa, "Mi nombre es Robert...Robert Huntingdon" dijo muy despacio con voz temerosa, pero también alzo su mano y ambos se estrecharon las manos, como sellando así una alianza, "Mucho gusto en conocerte Robert" dijo Andrew, con una amable sonrisa que se dibujaba su rostro.

Robert después de haber terminado con casi toda la reserva de manzanas de Andrew, quedó en un profundo silencio, Andrew noto que su mirada parecía triste y melancólica, como recordando un hecho tan doloroso que era imposible de olvidar. Se estaba poniendo el sol, dando paso a la oscura noche, debían conseguir leña o pasarían frío y peligro, Andrew fue a buscar ramas de árboles para poder quemar, mientras iba caminando por el bosque, se preguntaba que pasado doloroso tendría aquel niño, acaso habría pasado lo mismo que él, cuando lo miraba, sentía que en cierta manera él se veía reflejado en aquel niño, trato de no recordar más, y continuo buscando leña, haciendo una pausa, y se dijo para si mismo :"esperen, ese niño se termino mi reservas de manzanas, ahhh tendré que comenzar nuevamente la búsqueda de reservas, ¿yo y mi amabilidad? si continuo así moriré de hambre, bueno mañana continuare la búsqueda" se decía para sus adentros, Andrew, aunque tenia mucha hambre, sabia que no podía dejar al pobre niño sin alimento, como una vez dijo su maestro, su amabilidad era su mayor virtud y también su mayor defecto.

Andrew llego con la leña, encontrando a Robert sentado cerca al hermoso corcel de color azabache, "¿Como se portó Swift?" preguntó Andrew, Robert miró algo contrariado por aquella, pregunta, "Oh es verdad no te había mencionado el nombre de mi caballo, verás para mi él no es solo un animal, es también un amigo que ha estado acompañándome mucho tiempo" dijo Andrew, Robert se acercó hacia donde Swift, y lo acarició suavemente, como si pudiera comunicarse con el animal, tan solo por el tacto, Andrew dijo:" Veo que le agradas, no es muy sociable con otras personas aparte de mi, tal vez siente que eres un buen niño", dicho esto Robert dibujo una sonrisa ya no tan tímida como la primera, como si al estar junto con Swift, pudiera al menos dejar de lado aquella soledad que parecía estar consumiéndolo.

Ambos se sentaron al lado de la fogata, para poder calentarse, Andrew no se atrevía a preguntar, la situación de Robert por temor a despertar en el niño recuerdos dolorosos, y antes de comenzar a preguntar, Robert se adelantó y dijo:"Cuando era mas pequeño mi padre, me llevó al bosque a practicar arquería, fue hace tanto tiempo que ahora parecen solo un sueño", Andrew se animó y preguntó, "Robert, ¿serías capaz de contarme tu historia?", Robert que no había visto a la cara Andrew, permaneció en silencio por mucho rato, hasta que al final dijo:"Todo fue por culpa del Sheriff de Nottingham" vislumbrándose en sus ojos, un fuego abrazador que parecía consumir todo su ser, y comenzó a relatar su triste historia.

-Aquel día parecía ser un día tranquilo, como siempre en el pueblo, pero llegaron varios hombres muy intimidantes, pidiendo hablar con el jefe del pueblo, lo amenazaron con reducir a cenizas todo lo que encontraran a su paso, si no se les daba el oro que ellos pedían, al principio todos creían que eran bandidos, pero ellos se identificaron como cobradores de impuestos del Sheriff de Nottingham, la gente de por si ya estaba cada vez mas pobre con tanto impuesto que se les pedía, pero esto ya era un abuso, el jefe de la aldea, se negó a pagar el impuesto pedido, y los hombres lo empezaron golpear salvajemente, hasta dejarlo medio muerto, luego prendieron unas antorcha y empezaron a quemar la aldea completa, asesinando a muchas personas sin importar su edad o genero, la mujer del jefe ante todo el pavor que reinaba, pudo escabullirse y esconder a su único hijo debajo del piso de madera, lo único que le dijo a su hijo antes de ocultarlo fue – Y mientras Robert iba relatando su historia, hizo una pausa quedando todo en un silencio sepulcral, luego como tomando valor siguió relatando - Te quiero mucho...nunca nos olvides, fueron las ultimas palabras de su madre, después de eso todo quedó en un escalofriante silencio, transcurrieron minutos que se hacían inmensamente largos pareciendo no tener fin, hasta que se escucho la entrada prepotente de un hombre que parecía una bestia que destruía todo a su paso, el corazón del niño latía fuertemente, y hacia tanto ruido que temía ser descubierto, por las rendijas de aquel piso de madera, pudo notar como la mujer desperada quería ahuyentar al hombre de la casa, pero este en lugar de abandonar el sitio levanto su espada asesinando a la mujer en el acto, esta cayo al suelo, y la sangre comenzó a desparramarse, cayendo lentamente por las rendijas, y goteando lentamente, caían en el rostro del niño que estaba en shock por el suceso vivido, al ver a su madre asesinada frente a sus ojos, tanto así era el trauma vivido, que ninguna lagrima pudo derramar, paso un largo tiempo sin escucharse ya ningún ruido, solo se oían tenues lamentos de mujeres y niños, aquel niño, trato de salir de aquel escondite que parecía ser una tumba que lo sepultaba vivo, con toda su fuerza pudo tirar la las maderas que los aprisionaban, y lo primero que vio al salir fue el cuerpo inerte de su madre, que yacía en el suelo, desangrado, ya totalmente muerto, rápido se apresuro y fue directo aquel cuerpo, la abrazo y lloro amargamente, cuando se repuso recordando las ultimas palabras de su madre, se seco las lagrimas, con sus mangas y vio que desteñían sangre, salio lentamente hacia afuera, viendo todo hecho un caos, todo era irreconocible, ya no había quedado nada de la pacifica aldea que lo vio nacer, ya casi no había ningún sobreviviente, lo único que pudo pensar fue en un huir y protegerse, alejándose de aquel lugar lentamente, sin mirar atrás.

Terminando de relatar esta historia, Robert quedo en un silencio inmutable, Andrew lo miro y dijo: "aquel niño eras tu cierto..." Robert no menciono palabra alguna, hasta que dijo: "Pase hambre y muchos días vagando de un lugar a otro, hubo personas que sentían lastima y me daban sobras de lo que tenían, hasta que te encontré a ti..." Andrew miro al chico, luego al fuego de la fogata, Andrew, al poco rato relato, "cuando era niño, mis padres murieron asesinados por bandidos, cuando iban a comercializar las artesanías que fabricaban, yo quede en la orfandad y me dedique a robar para sobrevivir, hasta que encontré a un anciano noble al que intente robar, este anciano resulto ser muy audaz y me atrapo, pensé que me delataría, pero en cambio este me guiño un ojo como si fuera un camarada suyo y dijo que el me enseñaría a ser una persona de utilidad, luego me llevo con el y me enseño a usar el arco y la flecha, me costo mucho trabajo tener el talento del anciano, pero pude lograrlo, y sentí que por fin era útil para alguien, también supe como usar correctamente una espada, pero lo que siempre oía era que nunca usara mis habilidades para mi propio beneficio, siempre en ayuda de otros, y creí en aquellas palabras ciegamente hasta este momento, pasando un tiempo mi maestro enfermo repentinamente, por la avanzada edad que tenia, pero me hizo prometer antes de morir, en su lecho que todo lo que me había enseñado serviría para ayudar a los desprotegidos, aquella era mi misión en la vida, desde aquel momento me encamine en búsqueda de mi propósito en la vida" finalizo Andrew.

Robert había escuchado atentamente las palabras de Andrew, pero no emitía palabra alguna, hasta que sin mirar aun ah Andrew dijo, "crees que pueda seguir contigo el mismo camino , hasta encontrar también mi misión en la vida", Andrew sonrío y asintió, dijo "claro que puedes venir conmigo, ambos lograremos, formar una leyenda" Robert miró ah Andrew, este sonrió y se estrecharon las manos, ambos así habían pactado un juramento, al día siguiente, iban directo a Nottingham, donde ambos pondrían a prueba sus destinos.

* * *

**Continuará**


	2. CapituloII:Uniendo los hilos del Destino

Idea original: La Cigale

Inspirado en la Rosa de Versalles de Riyoko Ikeda

**LA GESTA DE UN NOBLE CABALLERO**

**Capitulo II: Uniendo los hilos del Destino**

Andrew y Robert, continuaron su camino en la búsqueda de su destino, a lo que ambos decidieron encaminarse a el bosque de Sherwood, en su trayectoria ayudaron a muchas personas que necesitan de ellos, además también servía de práctica para Robert, porque Andrew se había comprometido a enseñarle a manejar el arco y la flecha con mucha destreza, pero lo que sorprendió de sobremanera ah Andrew fue la rapidez con la que el muchacho iba aprendiendo el arte de la arquería.

No obstante muy cerca en la ciudad de Nottingham, los rumores de un gallardo joven que robaba a los ricos para proveer de ayuda a la gente más desprotegida, se hacía cada vez más fuerte, llegando incluso a los oídos de la máxima autoridad de la ciudad, el conocido Sheriff de Nottingham, un hombre cruel y despiadado capaz de cualquier acto abominable con tal de lograr sus propósitos, pero este hombre no tomaba importancia a lo que oía por pensar que solo se trataba de un delincuente que quería llamar la atención de algunos aldeanos, pero también sabía que si la popularidad de aquel ladronzuelo crecía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para encontrarlo y exterminarlo.

Mientras tanto en el bosque de Sherwood, Andrew se sentía muy animado de tener a un compañero en su viaje, pero a su vez también sentía que solo con la ayuda del pequeño Robert, no sería capaz de llevar a cabo sus planes, que eran derrocar al cruel Sheriff que tanto daño causaba a los aldeanos, cobrando impuestos exorbitantes, en nombre del Rey Ricardo Corazón de León, por tal motivo Andrew sentía que debía encontrar más aliados a favor de su causa, aunque parecía que aquella empresa sería realmente difícil de llevar a cabo, el miedo que los habitantes sentían por aquel hombre tan cruel hacían que nadie quiera interponerse a sus mandatos, eso era lo que creía Andrew aunque estaba a punto de recibir una grata sorpresa.

En aquella ocasión cuando Robert estaba en busca de provisiones mientras Andrew iba en busca de más aliados por los alrededores de las aldeas cercanas, este escucho el sonido de un rio embravecido que sonaba a lo lejos, aunque Andrew ya le había advertido a Robert no alejarse del camino trazado, su curiosidad pudo más permitiendo que se acerque cada vez más hasta llegar a donde se encontraba aquel rio, y cuando llego vio una magnifica vista, el rio era tan caudaloso que era muy imponente lo que sorprendió de sobremanera al muchacho, pero tanta curiosidad le costaría muy caro al intrépido jovencito.

Robert empezó a caminar por los alrededores de aquel rio, pero en un descuido cayo, raudamente en las aguas caudalosas, al encontrarse solo, no había nadie que pueda ofrecerle ayuda, al principio trato de nadar para salir de allí, pero fue inútil al poco tiempo las fuerzas le iban abandonando, y no podía ya mantenerse en pie, poco a poco sintió su cuerpo debilitándose, cuando ya no pudo luchar contra las embravecidas aguas, sintió que iba hundiéndose y que la vida se le iba, pensó que eran sus últimos momentos, en aquellos instantes, los recuerdos de sus adorados padres se le vinieron a la mente, su corta vida parecía mostrarse ante el cómo sucesos vividos nuevamente, y mientras iba cayendo a las profundidades de aquel monstruoso rio, sus últimas palabras para si mismo eran, - Lo siento madre… padre…no pude vengarlos… lo siento…Andrew…- cuando todo parecía estar perdido, Robert escucho una voz que susurraba dulcemente su nombre, trato de abrir sus ojos y lo que vio lo dejo consternado, ya no veía las aguas profundas de aquel rio, ahora solo observaba una escalofriante oscuridad, pensó para sí mismo que seguramente ya estaría muerto, además sintió su cuerpo extrañamente ligero, como si flotara, esto aseguraba más su teoría que en realidad ya estaba muerto, pero en aquellos instantes una incesante luz empezó a brillar, mientras más se iba acercando, más luz mostraba hasta el punto de dejarlo casi ciego por tan fuerte resplandor, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz que empezaba nuevamente a susurrar su nombre, cuando abrió los ojos pudo notar una silueta, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que aquella imagen era la de su difunta madre.

- Madre…madre…has venido a llevarme contigo…lo siento yo no pude vengarlos…mi descuido me costó la vida…pero ahora puedo volver a verte nuevamente- dijo Robert abrazando a su madre de una manera muy afectiva.

Su madre también lo abrazo muy cariñosamente, el corazón de Robert palpitaba fuertemente, porque sentía nuevamente el profundo amor de su madre, sintiendo nuevamente su calor, pero en aquel instante su madre aparto sus brazos de él, Robert la miro sorprendido, no entendía por qué su madre se había alejado tan violentamente de él hasta que ella hablo con tono dulce pero firme diciendo:

- Hijo mío, tu hora no ha llegado aún, el momento de que nos volviéramos a reunir no está escrito todavía, debes volver y enfrentar tu destino- puntualizo su madre, pero Robert inmediatamente la interrumpió.

- No madre, yo quiero estar nuevamente con ustedes, no quiero sentirme solo otra vez…

- No estás solo Robert, tienes a un amigo muy importante de tu lado y en el futuro conocerás a más personas que te seguirán y apoyarán…no debes olvidarlo…lograras muchas cosas en el futuro, tu nombre se convertirá en una leyenda – finalizo su madre con una sonrisa en los labios, Robert no entendía lo que su madre quería decirle, solo entendió que debía vivir, en aquel momento, escuchó la voz de Andrew que lo llamaba insistentemente haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, al mismo tiempo la imagen de su madre se iba desvaneciendo y débilmente pudo escuchar algunas palabras de su adorada madre que le decían:

- Vive hijo…vive por nosotros y por el mañana, vive por aquellos que te necesitan y por los que te necesitaran, se un hombre de bien y ten siempre a la justicia como tu norma de vida…cuando llegue el momento nos volveremos a reunir…- dicho esto la imagen de su madre desapareció por completo, al mismo tiempo sintió un fuerte sacudón en el cuerpo, sintiendo como era sostenido fuertemente por alguien, cuando abrió los ojos, solo veía agua a su alrededor, cuando levanto la cabeza vio ah Andrew que lo sostenía fuertemente contra su cuerpo tratando de sacarlo que aquel enfurecido rio.

- Veo que ya despertaste pensé que había llegado demasiado tarde, me alegro saber que aun estas vivo- dijo Andrew mientras sostenía fuertemente al jovencito, Robert no sabía que decir, solo pedía perdón ah Andrew con la mirada gacha, ahora la culpabilidad lo lastimaba más, Andrew y el estaban en peligro por el poco cuidado que había tenido y desobedecido las ordenes que había recibido, decía para si mismo que si sobrevivían, tomaría más atención y prestaría cuidado de sus actos.

Cuando parecía que las fuerzas también abandonaban a Andrew, ambos escuchar una voz a lo lejos, parecía ser un hombre quien los llamaba, inmediatamente el sujeto que parecía ser un aldeano familiarizado con el lugar, tomo una cuerda muy resistente, la amarro a uno de los troncos de los arboles más gruesos y lanzo uno de los extremos hacia Andrew, este con la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba sostuvo fuertemente la cuerda con el brazo derecho, le dijo a Robert que lo sujetara fuertemente el jovencito asintió firmemente y ambos con la ayuda del otro joven que se encontraba en la rivera del rio, pudieron salir sanos y salvos, ambos Andrew y Robert estaban muy agotados, casi sin fuerzas, pero Andrew que aún tenía más energía, se levantó para dar las gracias a su salvador, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a un muchacho bastante joven, delgado de cabellos negros, Andrew cortésmente se presentó – Gracias por salvarnos la vida a mi amigo y a mí, gusto en conocerte mi nombre es Andrew Fitzwalter – dijo el joven extendiendo su mano, el joven de cabellos negros hizo lo mismo presentándose también – Mi nombre es Alain D` Soissons , no fue nada no podía dejar que murieran aquí –dijo sonriendo el joven.

Andrew había notado por el apellido del joven que no era lugareño y que podía ser un extranjero franco, pero eso no le importó mucho, después de su presentación, Andrew cayo de rodillas al suelo aún estaba débil por lo acontecido momentos atrás, Alain al ver al joven débil y a su amigo casi inconsciente les ofreció ir a su guarida, Andrew acepto y retomando sus fuerzas se levantó mientras Alain cargo en su espalda a Robert, así los tres se aparataron del lugar, Andrew no sabía a donde se dirigían pero no sentía desconfianza por Alain, todo lo contrario este peculiar joven irradiaba cierto sentimiento de simpatía y confianza así que Andrew lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces.

El camino que dirigía a la guarida de Alain era muy accidentado, cubierto por maleza y el camino cubierto de piedras, frondosos árboles cubrían celosamente el camino que los llevaba directamente a aquel lugar, cuando parecía que las fuerzas abandonaban a Andrew, Alain le hizo un ademan de que casi llegaban, cuando Andrew levanto la cabeza unos minutos después se percató que ciertamente ya habían llegado, la guarida resulto ser una pequeña casa de madera oculta entre algunos árboles, el cansancio vencía rápidamente a Andrew cuando Alain exclamo el nombre de alguien, y rápidamente salió una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y largos, fue lo único que pudo ver momentos después Andrew perdió el conocimiento.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, Andrew lentamente volvió a recuperar el conocimiento, abriendo los ojos lentamente, aunque todavía sentía cierto aturdimiento, pudo recuperar completamente su sentido de orientación, levantándose rápidamente de lo que parecía ser una cama de paja y cubierto por pieles de animales, cuando volteo a su derecha vio a Robert que aun dormía en la cama contigua, cuando trato de levantarse escucho una voz que le dijo:

- Tu amigo está bien, solo está durmiendo debe estar cansado por el susto de hoy día - finalizo

Grande fue la sorpresa de Andrew al ver a una hermosa joven a su lado, inmediatamente la reconoció era la misma muchacha que vio antes de perder el conocimiento, él estaba seguro que había sido un sueño pero ahora estaba aún muy confundido le dijo:

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué nos ayudas? Pregunto Andrew

- Bueno esa pregunta es muy fácil de contestar soy Diane, hermana de Alain y los ayudo, porque mi hermano me lo pidió – respondió la joven amablemente

Mientras Diane les traía algo para comer, Andrew pregunto por Alain y su hermana respondió que este se encontraba en la parte posterior de la cabaña cortando leña, Andrew quien ya se encontraba mucho mejor, decidió ir a buscar a Alain tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle y mientras Robert aun descansaba pensó que sería una buena oportunidad ir hablar con aquel extraño que les había salvado la vida.

Aunque Diane le había recomendado a Andrew descansar, este se negó rotundamente y salió en busca de Alain, Diane al ver la terquedad de este solo se resignó y pensó que ambos su hermano y aquel joven eran muy parecidos.

Efectivamente Alain se encontraba cortando leña y Andrew se acercó lentamente, no quería ser una molestia así que pensó en no incomodar, pero Alain se percató rápidamente de su presencia

- Veo que ya estas mejor si estas ya de pie – dijo Alain

- Si ya me siento mejor, agradezco tu ayuda, si no hubiera sido por ti , seguramente ya no estaríamos aquí ni Robert ni yo, estoy muy agradecido contigo…- dijo Andrew muy pausado

- No te preocupes, solo actué sin pensar, además fue muy imprudente de tu parte lanzarte a un rio sin tener una manera de salir de el – puntualizo Alain muy serio

- Lo se fue arriesgado y tonto, pero no podía dejar que mi amigo muera ahogado, yo también actúe sin pensar, si soy capaz de salvar alguien del peligro me olvido de mi miso – finalizo Andrew muy firme

Alain al escucho esto rio fuertemente, Andrew lo vio muy extrañado pero después le explico que la causa de su risa se refería a que los dos pensaban lo mismo que por ayudar a otros se olvidaban de sí mismos.

Luego de que terminara de cortar la leña Alain se sentó a descansar en un gran tronco cerca de la cabaña, Andrew le hizo compañía y aprovecho para saber más que aquel extraño joven tan parecido a él.

- Hay algo que me he estado preguntando, ¿Por qué vives solo en un lugar tan alejado? ¿Acaso te ocultas de algo u alguien? –pregunto Andrew

Alain al principio quedo en silencio, luego respondió:

- Y que si fuera cierto que me oculto de alguien ¿acaso tú me delatarías? ¿Tú también ocultas cosas cierto? Aparentemente somos más parecidos que lo que creemos – dijo Alain bastante serio.

Andrew que había quedado en silencio, hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, y continúo hablando:

- Sería incapaz de delatar a alguien, además no soy quien para hacerlo y mi código de conducta me prohíbe ser un traidor, y como tú dices tengo muchas cosas que ocultar…- finalizo Andrew

Alain solo sonrió por las palabras de Andrew, y pasado un momento, se levantó de su asiento, Andrew que aun tenia curiosidad por conocer más sobre este misterioso joven, no podía dejarlo marchar, y trato de detenerlo llamándolo por su nombre, en ese mismo instante Alain quedo inmóvil y sin mirar atrás dijo:

- No creas que seré tan confiado de contarle mis secretos a alguien que conozco por primera vez, no trates de retar a tu suerte, que así como te salve una vez, si te entrometes en mi vida puedo matarte sin compasión alguna…- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Alain

Andrew no entendía bien la actitud de Alain, y aunque sabía que corría un gran peligro no tenía miedo y exclamo: - No tengo miedo alguno de retar a mi suerte, que te parece si te reto a un duelo, si yo gano me contaras todo sobre ti y si tu ganas puedes matarme si lo deseas – dijo muy confiado Andrew, esto dejo perplejo a Alain, pero una sarcástica sonrisa se formó en sus labios, volteando rápidamente a ver el rostro de Andrew, y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

- Esta bien como desees, advertido estas, si mueres en mi conciencia no quedara haber arrebatado la vida a alguien tan insensato como tú, pero viendo tu estado actual no sería justo un duelo en tus condiciones, el reto será dentro de dos días antes de ponerse el ocaso, así que aun tienes tiempo de retractarte, y vivir un poco más…si no conocerás mis habilidades y te costara muy cara tu insolencia – dicho esto Alain entro a la cabaña, y Andrew que aún estaba exaltado, se dijo para si mismo, - Tu tampoco conoces mis habilidades, ni lo que puedo llegar hacer, estoy seguro que mi maestro entenderá mis razones, espero que si me está viendo desde el cielo me perdone, pero es la única forma de lograr mi objetivo – decía Andrew mientras contemplaba el nublado cielo gris de Sherwood.


End file.
